


Chickens and Rabbits

by catskardllamas



Category: Smosh
Genre: Blurb, Moment in time, Prompt Fic, eventually, reader will figure it out eventually, reader will get her vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catskardllamas/pseuds/catskardllamas
Summary: Cocktails? Fun and laughs with friends? Handsome strangers? What more could Reader ask for?





	Chickens and Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt notebook series doesn’t go in any order. I post them as they get written. I’m practicing the art of going with my first thoughts, not second-guessing myself. That’s the content you guys are getting with these. Plus, some of these prompts are hard. I have a list of words that I have to include with every installment. This one I dig, personally, for the fact that Reader is just trying to figure things out about herself. My favorite fics I’ve written deal with Reader figuring herself out; her thoughts, her intentions, why she feels the way she feels. Of course, due to the page sizes of the notebook, we don’t delve quite that far. But this is a start.

When Y/n was a kid, she loved going to petting zoos. If there were animals to talk to and touch, she was there. From goats to piglets, chickens to rabbits. If they were there then she was talking to them. She found it the easiest to talk to animals. She was never sure they knew what she was saying to them, but she didn’t care. Just like when she was around other people.

The time invested in SMOSH Goes Camping felt limitless. Not only did she get the absolute honor of actually planning such a huge project, but Y/n got to be there for the filming. She spent the weekend on location beforehand with the three other producers for the week of shooting.

Y/n was thoroughly enjoying her time with Sarah, Garrett, and the new producer that had yet to meet the spotlight. The first night of prep weekend included cocktails and mocktails, lame jokes, and very handsome campground workers. Too bad the annoying thoughts of “Why are you flirting with these dudes you don’t know?” and “They’re not the person you wish they were.” kept running through her mind. The strangers gave her so much attention, she felt immortal around them. They laughed at her dumb jokes, were always right there if she needed them, their conversations could last for hours...but it just wasn’t _right_. It didn’t feel _right_. What was wrong with her?

“What is _wrong_ with me?” She inadvertently asked out loud.

The campground worker that was currently helping her unbind camera cables stopped what he was doing. “What do you mean? Do you feel okay?”

Y/n sighed and sat on the picnic table they were setting up by. “You’re not Damien.”

“Uh…”

“You’re laughing at my jokes, flirting with me, you’re fucking beautiful bt you’re just not…” Y/n shook the thoughts from her head. “I need a vacation.”


End file.
